Music
Music of Telluris as speculated upon by the players. The Triumvirate I've been working out the Kobolds of K'braashriix and they've turned out to be very musically inclined. What sort of musical heritage do the different regions have? Woodwind, Aloren and Genivana tend towards percussive instruments (drums, marimba, xylophone, whatnot) - zabbarot Celero Celero already has established pianos, violins, and cellos. Celerese prefer string instruments to woodwinds or brass, but there are no good marches without brass for fanfare. - Logic Tzalteclan Instrumental music in Tzalteclan consists primarily of drums, flutes, and horns. Gamelan also plays a part, but is typically confined to the upper echelons of Tzaltec society. In addition to those, choral arrangements (especially religious ones) are very popular. - DarkDM Hurosha Empire Kasumor tends to lean towards string instruments, especcially Shamisen type intruments. Zargrim mainly uses fancy, complex instruments such as saxophone and xylophone like instruments. Shikurai has the panflute, Gwrîstîn has heavy percussion instruments and Keldagrim has horns. - Waylander Faedas Tekorva I would expect trumpets in Tekorva, since, y'know, brasswork instruments. Yuuhi was totally killer on the tuba. (This is all assuming the more complex ones with buttons like a saxophone could exist yet, since those were invented quite recently and are quite complex.) - Morph And I would say, due to their size, that tubas and contrabasses might be good for Tekorvan music. - Waylander Sovereign Principality of Niskovia Niskans prefer tuned percussion and Favn favour harmonica-like instruments. - Kitsanth Fera Haljans use stringed and keyboard instruments. - Rain Dragon Pavonia Pavonian music favors drums and lots of brass instruments. Stringed instruments are sometimes favored for storytelling, while woodwinds are very rare. - Reader Salterri Imperium The people of Salteire tend towards the use of resonant stones, which produce sounds similar to a bass guitar and chimes. The style tends towards that of ancient Chinese Zen music. They judge music based on its complexity and style, and they expect the music to be relaxing and reverent, seeing more upbeat music as noise fit only for drunkards. - Rizban Aus-Teire is much the same and Shengdi bears similarities, but the other provinces of the Heartlands are quite different. Storm berapi especially have great love for thundering drums and horns and wish to petition Tailong to create a giant horn out of discordian rock that can be heard throughout the entire Imperium. - Morph Jarrland Jarrlanders enjoy singing, especially while drunk. Songs laden with innuendo and satire, sometimes overt rudeness, are especially prized. Instrumental music has mostly not progressed much further than horns and drums, but contact with foreigners is changing this. Flute-playing has become popular in the last forty years, especially among young women, and flautists are sometimes seen at court, although most of it is very simple in terms of melody. - Aedilred Ashenia Ashenia likely uses a variety of wind and stringed instruments, but I don't have any ideas as to style. - Elemental Glazfell Glazfell, Estglaz, Frosskov and Drugaud all tend to favor wind Instruments, for different reasons. Skarval, Frosskov, and Haiwaste all have some history with percussion. The Glazfelli happen to lack native string instruments, which is mostly a result of lacking things like horsehair to actually make the strings out of. (Silk could be used for the Frosskovi, but then they prefer not to deal with the Riespinn if at all possible.) - Blade (Alas, even if you had horsehair, it would probably not be a suitable instrument for string making. I suggest using gut as your people seem to have an aversion to silk.) - Elemental Felitora Mainly music focusing around drums and horns and other similar instruments. - Arkhosia AQUA Jewelled Cities The Jeweled Cities favor singing, accompanied by small guitars and drums. Singers often dance, so the term "Talk with your hips" is entirely appropriate. Essentially, see the Lilo and Stitch soundtrack for popular Islander tunes. Tar The Quill's only instrument is the harmonica, in a vast variety of sizes and tones. I see them as a bluesy people. Razdis Razdissi and other dwarves use harps and percussion, almost always with sung accompaniment. Trumpets and horns are used in warfare or as signals. They also find the regular beating of hammer on anvil soothing. Eyrecradian elves use metallic wind instruments, as will some Razdissi. Music tends to be melancholy in tone, reflecting on the past, lost glories of the dwarves and heroic but doomed last stands. Razdissi are like that. Occasionally warriors will mutter fragments of heroic lays in combat. Category:Culture Category:Tellurian Culture